


Любовь среди нас

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: На космическом корабле появляется новенькая, и вместе с ней расцветает романтика.
Relationships: Pink/Purple (Among Us)
Kudos: 1





	Любовь среди нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Among Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785930) by [DesertSnowQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen). 



_Ты справишься, Мира. Это ведь не сложно. Всё, что тебе нужно сделать…_

— Приветик!

Мира подпрыгнула на месте, ударив себя по лицу планшетом, в который смотрела несколько мгновений назад. Прижав планшет к груди, свободной рукой она прикрыла нос и наклонила голову, чтобы посмотреть на так внезапно подошедшую Розовую.

— Мне очень жаль! Я не хотела тебя напугать!

— Я не испугалась, — проворчала Мира, — мне просто не понравилось, как ты подкралась.

— Как скажешь, — Розовая пожала плечами, — выглядишь растерянной. Ты новенькая?

— Да. Я проходила базовую подготовку, но всё ещё не могу разобраться с некоторыми заданиями и плохо ориентируюсь на корабле…

— Буду рада помочь! У меня есть опыт, поэтому задания мы можем выполнять вместе! — воскликнула Розовая, и её щёки приобрели тот же оттенок, что и костюм. — В смысле, если ты не против, конечно же.

— Было бы неплохо, — призналась Мира, и Розовая ответила ей лучезарной улыбкой.

— Классно! Тогда покажи список заданий, и мы приступим, — сказала она. Мира кивнула и, открыв список на планшете, передала его Розовой, — ой, как здорово — у нас задания кое-где совпадают, значит, будет ещё легче. Я помогу тебе справиться в кратчайшие сроки!

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Мира.

— Не за что! — весело отозвалась Розовая, и её собственная улыбка стала хитрой. — Итак, если мы собираемся работать вместе, могу я узнать твоё имя? Или предпочтёшь остаться Фиолетовой?

— Мира. Меня зовут Мира.

Улыбка Розовой стала шире.

— Приятно познакомиться, Мира. А я Эрис.

Мира снова улыбнулась, но тут же исказила лицо в гримасе, почувствовав болезненную пульсацию в носу, по которому ударила планшетом. Глаза Эрис обеспокоенно расширились.

— Господи, тебе нужен пластырь? Пойдём в медотсек… там найдётся даже фиолетовый, под цвет твоих волос и костюма!

— Буду благодарна, — произнесла Мира. По правде говоря, она не знала, чем ей мог помочь пластырь, но Эрис выглядела настолько решительной, что отказать ей было невозможно.


End file.
